scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Killer
Season 2 Killer, also known as The Killer or the Lakewood Slasher, is a new killer who happens to pop up once Emma Duval has returned back home and bodies start piling up in Lakewood once again. This time, this Killer seems to holding a sinister agenda in mind than the normal hacking and slashing methods. The Killer's mask is not like the Father Death mask (the original Ghostface mask from the Scream franchise) but a newer modern day mask. Plus the Killer wears a bulky, hooded black poncho with black pants and combat boots. He seems to be average in height and has a slim build. Appearances * Hello, Emma The killer calls Rachel and after pretending to be Audrey, he lures Rachel outside to her balcony, where she finds a noose tied to the railing. Rachel pulls the rope and finds a noose at the end. Suddenly, the killer jumps out and wraps the noose around her neck and shoves her over the balcony, hanging her. He then places Rachel's corpse in her bedroom by hanging her from the ceiling fan to make it look like a suicide. The killer later sends a GIF of himself facing the camera along with Nina's lifeless body floating face down in the swimming pool in the background, bleeding out (the night she was murdered). The caption blinks "PAYBACK'S A BITCH". It is confirmed that the Season 2 Killer did this because Audrey revealed that Piper was with her on the night Rachel was murdered. * Betrayed At the very end of the episode, Piper Shaw (who is actually the Season 1 killer) and Will Belmont enter an abandoned warehouse. Piper is scared when she hears a noise. When Will and Piper are turned around, the killer suddenly pops out from behind as Will pushes Piper out of the way, hitting the back of her head on a cement block. Just after, the killer stabs Will in the chest, below the heart. Injured, Will stares at the killer, who looks at Piper then back at Will. Ignoring Piper, the killer proceeds to kidnap Will by dragging with him, shouting for Piper before being dragged into the pitch black hall. This is the killer's first confirmed action due to Piper being at the scene.  * The Dance (9th Episode) Clark Hudson appears at a house and looks around. He hears a clattering sound coming from a room and investigates. He discovers that a computer is on recording Sheriff Hudson's car and himself. Suddenly, a crashing sound is heard. Sheriff Hudson reacts immediately and pulls out his gun. He slowly looks around as the killer sneaks up from behind, raising a fireplace poker. Sheriff Hudson spins around, unable to react in time. The killer whacks the poker across Sheriff Hudson's head, knocking him unconscious. Later at the Halloween Dance, a video is shown to the high school students and teachers. Sheriff Hudson is then shown tied to a tree as blood profusely pours down his face and chest as he groans in pain. * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1st Episode) The new Killer, who is the accomplice of Piper, not Audrey, sets a trap for Jake at the Wren Lake Estates (It is later revealed was headed there to burn it down as a job for Quinn Maddox). Once Jake arrives, he heads toward the building and notices a pig toy making squeaking noises. As Jake walks toward it, he steps onto a bear-trap that the killer had step up and injures his foot. As Jake begins screaming and yelling in pain, The Killer appears in front of Jake and takes out a bloody bat, which he uses to knock Jake out. Later, Jake awakens in a barn. The Killer discovers Jake trying to escape and forces him back inside, then hangs him upside down. The Killer grabs a scythe and emerges from the darkness as Jake awakens again. He slowly approaches as a panicking and terrified Jake starts screaming for his life. He tries to grab a nearby object to defend himself but it falls out of his reach. Jake continues to scream as the killer slowly raises the scythe. The Killer then brutally slashes the scythe downward vertically, slicing Jake's stomach wide open as his guts and massive amounts of blood splatter out. Jake dies instantly as the killer looks upon his work in pleasure. * Psycho (2nd Episode) He isn't seen in this episode, except for a hallucination at Wren Lake. He sends multiple text messages to Audrey, taunting her. He also smuggles Jake's body to a storage unit Audrey was heading to so that she would find it, which she did. * Vacancy (3rd Episode) The Killer decides to make Eddie Hayes his next victim (presumably due to knowing about Audrey's connection to Piper). In Kevin Duval's room, he hides under some bed sheets and covers the room in plastic sheets to cover up his murder. He then calls Eddie up by placing a false order for a corkscrew and glass wine bottle. Once Eddie arrives, the killer comes out of hiding and takes the bottle and corkscrew. Once Eddie sees the Killer in the reflection of a mirror, he spins around. Once this happens, The Killer slams a glass wine bottle against Eddie's skull, shattering it. A wounded and bloody Eddie dizzily crawls away, sobbing for help. The Killer clicks on the radio, turning the music louder, so no one can hear Eddie's desperate cries. The Killer grabs Eddie by the ankles and drags him back towards him. The Killer raises the corkscrew and dives it down repeatedly, viciously stabbing Eddie in the back. Afterwards, The Killer grabs Eddie by the face and jerks his head back. The corkscrew brutally strikes Eddie in the throat, causing him to die within seconds of massive blood loss. The Killer drags Eddie's bloodied corpse into the bathroom and dumps him into the bathtub. * Happy Birthday to Me (4th Episode) Emma, who has been suffering hallucinations from alcohol, goes off into the woods and sees the killer a distance away, who begins charging at her. Assumign this is a hallucination, she does not react, and the killer disappears when he gets close. A few moments later, he reappears and stabs at Emma. She ducks, however, and the knife sticks to a tree. Emma then runs off and runs into Kevin. The killer is nowhere to be found after this, leaving it unclear whether or not this was a hallucination. The following morning, in the Killer's first confirmed move, he decides to exposed Jake Fitzgerald's death to Brooke. He smuggles Jake's corpse into a banner on top of Brooke. When the banner is opened, Brooke is covered with Jake's blood as the corpse falls on top of her. * Dawn of the Dead (8th Episode) The killer decides to stalk Emma in the school, despite it being under lockdown. He takes the opportunity when Emma is isolated in the school's sleeping bay, after Kristin Lang leaves her locked in. He briefly calls Emma, who hangs up out of fear. The killer knocks on the window with his knife, and Emma opens the curtains to find him on the other side. Emma reacts with anger and attempts to directly attack the Killer by smashing the window open with a chair, so that she can reach him. Before she can finish, the Killer flees, presumably surprised by Emma's vulgar, or not wanting to make too much noise, which would attract the police. * The Orphanage (9th Episode) The Killer appears at a party and confronts Haley in a back room. Haley tells the killer that everything went to plan, revealing that she has been dating him. However, the killer doesn't say anything and simply stares at her. Haley flirts with him by saying, "I guess I have to find somewhere else to put my lips" before kneeling down. The Killer responds by taking his hunting knife out, which causes a terrified Haley to scream. As the knife swings, Haley ducks and crawls away. The Killer grabs her and stabs her in the chest. She falls to the ground, screaming. The Killer, standing over Haley, brings his knife down, brutally stabbing her multiple times in the chest and abdomen, killing her. After Haley dies, The Killer hangs her body on the pillars. * The Vanishing (10th Episode) The Killer abducts Zoë Vaughn (Off-screen) and traps her in a coffin. The killer leaves her to drown to death before deciding to directly attack Noah Foster for the first time. He calls Noah up using Zoë's phone and lures him to the woods to isolate him. After taunting him, he ambushes and stabs Noah in the stomach. Shocked, Noah drops in front of a tree and looks at the killer. Noah says "It's not supposed to end like this" before the killer knocks him out. The killer calls Emma and Audrey and forces them to play a game to save Noah's life, using text messages to guide them. They eventually rescue Noah, but were too late to save Zoë, devastating an injured Noah. The killer taunts Emma and Audrey again over the phone, telling that they he always wins. * Heavenly Creatures (11th Episode) The Killer decides to break into Emma's house and steal her dream journal. He manages to sneak inside through the back door and head upstairs. He contemplates entering Maggie's room, but ultimately decides against it and enters Emma's. He observes his surroundings before opening Emma's dream journal; the resulting noise wakes her up. The Killer grabs the journal and hightails it out before Emma can see him. Also, he leaves behind a wooden necklace at the front door. Later, The Killer decides to murder Quinn Maddox, intending to frame Emma and Audrey for it. Eli Hudson blackmails Quinn into going to the barn, and The Killer takes advantage of this to stalk the mayor. After he is finished stalking him, the killer plunges a pitchfork into his chest, impaling him, and leaves him to die upon hearing Emma and Audrey coming. He then makes a noise so that Emma and Audrey hold up the murder weapon, so that the police arrest them, before departing. * When a Stranger Calls (12th Episode) The Killer decides not to let the police arrest Audrey and Emma, as he wants to finish his final game with them. So, he goes in front of the police car carrying them, causing the driver, Deputy Stevens, to crash the car. After stabbing Stevens to death, he gives Audrey and Emma the keys to their handcuffs before leaving. Emma and Audrey take Stevens' gun before fleeing themselves. The killer calls them at a gas station to instruct them not to turn themselves in or get caught, threatening to gut someone they love if they do. In the Zenith Theater, on the movie theatre projection screen, it shows video clips of certain murders that happened in Lakewood. The video clips showed the death scenes of: Jake Fitzgerald, Riley Marra, Zoë Vaughn, Nina Patterson, Rachel Murray, Haley Meyers, Eddie Hayes, and Seth Branson. While Emma goes to the screen room to turn off the video clips, the Killer abducts Audrey (Off-screen) before turning his attention to the other Lakewood Six. The Killer appears behind Brooke. As Brooke spins around, she screams and tries to flee, but The Killer strikes his knife in her back, injuring her, and puts her down. Emma, having heard this, intervenes and tries to shoot The Killer with Stevens' gun. She misses and the killer flees the screen room. Emma pursues him, but he manages to escape. As Brooke is taken to the hospital to recover, the killer drugs Audrey and brings her to the Orphanage, where he lures Emma for the final showdown. In the phone, he tells her "You will never feel safe again" before trying to kill her. He cuts Emma's arm, but quickly retreats when she shoots at him with Steven's gun again, still missing. List of Victims #Rachel Murray: Shoved off a balcony, hanged with a noose #Clark Hudson (indirectly) - Knocked unconscious by poker; tied to a tree; stomach sliced open; intestines stuffed together (held by the rope); accidentally freed and disemboweled by Maggie Duval #Jake Fitzgerald - Stomach sliced open vertically with scythe #Eddie Hayes - Head hit with glass bottle; stabbed 5 times in back with corkscrew; stabbed in throat with corkscrew; massive blood loss #Seth Branson - Hand chopped off; burned alive in house fire; died of smoke; carbonized in bathtub #Deputy Dwayne (possibly) - Thrown in a mirror (fate left unknown) #Haley Meyers - Stabbed in chest; stabbed 12 times in abdomen and stomach; blood loss; hung from pillars #Zoë Vaughn - Kidnapped; put in coffin; drowned in lake #Quinn Maddox - Impaled with pitchfork; blood loss #Deputy Stevens - Stabbed 3 or 4 times in stomach; once in side; 5 times in back #Eli Hudson - Shot in stomach by Emma (she mistook him for the killer); shot 3 times in chest by Kieran Category:Characters